


BonesXReader tumblr collections

by arrowsshootyouforwards



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: A collection of oneshots, F/M, Gen, previously posted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrowsshootyouforwards/pseuds/arrowsshootyouforwards
Summary: A series of Bones and Reader oneshots I wrote a few years back and posted on Tumblr. Each chapter will come with its own rating.These are posted in no partituclar order
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Cuddle Party

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1: Cuddle Party  
> Rating: Teen due to some swearing
> 
> This was the first oneshot I wrote for Bones/Reader

Dr Leonard McCoy rolled his eyes as he read the messages coming through on his PADD thinking how the Captain’s newest ‘ _great idea’_ was only going to end badly. Jim had lead a small away team on a diplomatic mission about a week before, one he had thankfully left the Dr out of, but he had come back brimming with new ideas for ‘ _boosting morale’_ and ‘ _encouraging the crew to branch out and make other friends_.’ Bones was reading his latest message and grumbled. A ‘Cuddle Party.’ Was Jim mad? There would be all kinds of problems stemming from this. Deciding he couldn’t let this go ahead because of the risks he left Med bay in search of his friend and Captain.

“Jim are you mad?” He asked falling into step beside the Captain as he headed to the Mess Hall.

“What’ve I done now Bones?” Kirk asked with his usual tone.

“These ‘cuddle parties’ are an incident waiting to happen.”

“Bones everything will be fine, they had them down on the planet, they explained the benefits I thought we could give it a try. It’s all purely based on consent, any crewman or woman not respecting another’s boundaries will be severely disciplined or worse if needs be.”

“Jim-”

“Look Bones, I guarantee it’ll be fine, maybe you should come by? See for yourself. Might do you some good,” Kirk gave Bones his signature smile and Bones rolled his eyes and joined his friend for lunch, ignoring his suggestion.

“Shit, fuck.” You cursed as the wires you were working on sparked your fingers again.

“Ever’thin’ alright down there Lieutenant?” Scotty called as he made his rounds.

“I can’t get these stupid wires to fuse properly,” you told him, your tone held clear annoyance.

“You’ve been having trouble in there all morning,” he noted, “maybe you should take a break?”

“Scotty I’m fine,” you sighed climbing out from under the console you were working on. “Just a little off today.”

“More like all week Lassie, have you even slept?” He asked noting the circles under your eyes and you shot him a look. Of course you hadn’t slept, you always had trouble regulating your sleep to the shift cycles after long shore leaves. And the stint in York Town had been the longest time away you’d had in awhile.

“Scotty you know I don’t sleep, but you also know I can handle it.”

“(Y/N)” he sighed. “I want you to take the rest of the day, go do something recreational, relax yourself and get a good night’s sleep.” He told you holding out a hand.

You sighed and took off your safety goggles, handed them over and pulled your hair loose from how it was tied as you left the engineering department. In your quarters you took a shower, a real one, for the first time in a while, sighing as the hot water relaxed your muscles. Once dressed in your civilian clothes you checked the messages on your PADD and found a message from Nychelle, your roommate from your academy days, she now worked in medical, telling you about some new thing the Captain was starting and asking to be told when you got off shift. You sent her a messaging saying you’d been released early and waited, knowing she’d be at your door in minutes.

“How come you’re off early?” She asked just walking into your quarters and straight to the cans of soft drink you kept on your shelves.

“Hi to you too.” You rolled your eyes. “Scotty told me to relax, recreate and sleep. Which is really not gonna happen. Anyway what was that thing you mentioned in your message? My brain is doing that thing where written stuff isn’t going in again.”

“Cuddle Party. The officer I checked over from that mission said they had them on the planet. Captain wants to give it a try. Boost Morale or something.”

“No,” you said knowing that look and tone anywhere. “I’m not going to a Cuddle Party so you can cuddle up to James T. Perfect-hair and ignore me.”

“Please (Y/N)” She begged.

“No go by yourself.”

“But that’ll be weird,” she complained.

“Weirder than dragging me there to watch you try cuddle with the Captain?”

“Come on, Scotty told you to do something recreational.”

“I think he meant go to a rec room or watch a movie. Please don’t make me go Nychelle.”

“(Y/N) you can’t hide in your room and watch movies this whole mission. You have to get out there; you’re even dressed for it.”

“I hate you so much.” You rolled your eyes as she cheered. “When is this thing again?”

“10 minutes.”

“You were really banking on me going weren’t you.” She shrugged and you groaned.

You arrived at the room it was being held in and joined the members of the crew sitting around the edge of the room, you recognized a few people but made no move to go near anyone. The Captain was in the middle of the room with a human like alien. A representative from the planet he’d been on, receiving passage to a Space Station he’d talked into explaining the process.

The rules were fairly simple. All about consent. No means no. Strictly PG. Etc. It began with going around the room and saying your name, but you couldn’t say your rank or department, so there would be no pulling rank.

The next step was to establish contact and you were grateful because you’d made your friend sit with you rather than running off and started by just holding hands, joining shoulders and finally a hug. With a quick reminder of the rules people were invited to mingle more in the middle and around the room and you expected to be left alone. Only you weren’t alone. Nychelle was still beside you.

“Are you kidding me?” You asked quietly.

“What?” Nychelle asked innocently. “OK I’m nervous, sue me.”

“Just go for it, no ranks in here remember?”

“Thanks (Y/N), look, Scotty told you to try and relax, this is meant to do that, maybe try it a little?” She smiled and hugged you again, calmly, or as calm as you figured she could, Nychelle pushed herself to her feet and over to where the Captain was sitting in a small group with some other crew, both male and female.

You remained against the wall, loosely hugging your knees. A couple of people asked if they could join you but when they asked to make contact you politely declined and made it clear that you were only here as a favour to a friend, so they left you be.

Bones detangled himself from his practice partner and let them go off, staying firmly out of what was happening, intending to just watch, see the benefits if there were any. He still retained that it was a bad idea but having someone from the planet who knew what they were doing set his mind at ease a little. He could see Jim, surrounded by a few members of the crew, some he knew, one he was sure was one of his nurses. Jim was shooting him a look, encouraging him to join in and give it a try. To make it so he couldn’t accuse him of trying Bones stood and laid his eyes on someone across the room, sitting against the wall.

You looked up as someone approached, you recognized him from Med Bay, he worked with Nychelle. McCoy, the CMO. “May I join you?” You nodded catching Nychelle’s eye, she was laid with an arm over Kirk, his around her shoulder. You were impressed, you didn’t think she’d actually go through with it. She stuck her tongue out at you playfully before turning back to whatever the Captain was saying.

Turning to McCoy you offered a hand to shake, introducing yourself. “I’m (Y/N)”

“Leonard McCoy.” He shook your hand. “Not up for joining in?”

“This isn’t really my idea of fun, Nychelle asked me to come so she wasn’t alone.” You explained nodding in your friend’s direction. “Not for you either?”

“Jim dared me to come and see that it wasn’t as bad an idea as I thought.” He told you.

“So what’s the diagnosis?”

“It has its merit I guess," he conceded before grumbling "still stupid though,” illiciting a laugh from beside him.

“I hear you there.” You talked for the next half an hour with Leonard before looking back to check on your friend. Nychelle was watching you again. “Leonard, I know we both think this is stupid but could you um, maybe put your arm around my shoulder? She’s watching and I said I’d at least try. Please feel free to say no, I can at least tell her I tried.”

He smiled. “I don’t mind, that is if you’re OK with it?” You smiled and nodded.

“I guess I don’t mind as much as I thought.” He put his arm around your shoulders and you shifted to get comfortable, leaning into him, your head on his shoulder and continued talking. After about 10 minutes your back was beginning to ache from the angle so you suggested maybe, if he was up for it, lying down and facing each other, which he agreed to, smiling. As you talked, surprisingly, mostly to yourself, you began to miss the contact. He seemed to notice and asked if he could put his arm around you again. You smiled and granted him permission and you shuffled closer to him asking and receiving permission to hug him back.

The world came back into focus as someone shook your shoulder gently, saying your name in a soft southern sounding voice. “(Y/N).” Then it came back to you where you were.

“I am so sorry,” you apologized to the Dr.

“It’s OK, you looked like you needed it. I’d have preferred to let you sleep but they called the ten-minute warning.” He told you and you slowly started to get back up and back against the wall for a minute.

“Thanks and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be, have you been sleeping well?”

“Not especially,” you admitted. “That long stint in York Town messed with my sleep pattern and it takes me awhile to get back into shift pattern sleeping. Though I haven’t slept that easily in a while, I’m actually surprised.”

“Studies have proved sleeping next to another person can be good for you. Or just relaxing with someone else.” He said, catching himself.

“Well if I had someone this interesting to talk and relax with maybe I’d sleep better.” You suggested, pushing your own luck and bravery.

“Well maybe we could get together some time?” He suggested, helping you to your feet, “say later on and see what we can do about this sleep problem?”

“Sounds like a plan and maybe lunch in the Mess tomorrow?” Now you really were pushing your luck.

“Darlin’ I thought you’d never ask,” he grinned at you.

The next day you arrived for your shift relaxed and well rested. Scotty noticed the improvement and put you back to work on the console you had been fixing the day before. A while later, your communicator beeped a reminder you had set that morning and you slid out, removing your safety gear from over your uniform, attempting to sneak away without being seen.

“You’re in a hurry,” Scotty commented, “did you finish that console?”

No such luck.

“Almost, the circuit is fried, need another one next time we stop, nothing I can do, we’re out of those circuit boards.” You told him. Your communicator beeped again.

“Somewhere to be?” You turned red.

“Um…”

Scotty smiled at your embarrassment, “go on, quickly.”

“Thanks Scotty,” you said.

“For what? I expect a full report and order for that console before the end of shift.”

“You got it.”


	2. Rumours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Rumours  
> Rating:M/E there's brief smut
> 
> Leonard sends your engagement ring to get resized, causing everyone to assume you'rei in a fight

It was one of those rare moments on the Enterprise where you were alone in the quarters you shared with your fiancé, the CMO, Dr Leonard McCoy. Scotty had given you a few hours since you’d finished all your assigned tasks and you decided to catch up on some cleaning, pushing the button on the far wall was OK every now and then, but the place never truly felt clean.

Removing your engagement ring from around your neck for safe keeping you put it back in the box in the draw by your side of the bed and set about cleaning, starting in the bathroom.

No more than twenty minutes later did your communicator bleep from its charging station. “Hey Scotty what’s the matter?” You asked rinsing your hands in the kitchenette. You sighed, a panel an ensign was working on had blown up in his face and Scotty needed you to fix it. “I’ll be right down,” you told him, stuffing your communicator in your pocket you snatched up your key card and headed back down to engineering.

Back in your quarters that evening you pulled the ring box back from the draw to find the ring gone. “Leonard do you know where my ring is? I took it off and put it away when I was cleaning earlier.”

“Yeah I took it to get resized finally, it’ll take a few days but I figure it needs doing sooner rather than later.” He told you as you joined him on the couch.

“Could be worse,” you said, “at least I haven’t had it long enough for there to be a tan line yet,” you noted. “Can’t wait to be able to wear it without worrying though,” you smiled and kissed him.

It was two days later when the first person, a very nervous person at that, approached you to ask if everything was alright. “I’m fine,” you replied confused. They looked hesitant but seemed satisfied and left you feeling confused.

Your friends were avoiding a subject with you, you could tell and it was both worrying and annoying. Any talk of Nychelle threatening to throw you an ‘out of this galaxy’ hen party had vanished, just when you had been coming around to the idea too. Then there was Gaila, giving you this weird look of sympathy and a threat to hurt someone in her eyes. You didn’t get it. Even Nyota was acting weird around you. She was avoiding any and all talk of Leonard or the wedding you were low key planning.

You had had enough. But when you asked why they were behaving weird, they avoided the subject. At this point you were hoping for Nychelle’s party.

It was Scotty who cleared everything after two more days had passed.

“What’s the matter with you Lassie?”

“What’s the matter with me? Scotty everyone is treating me weird and no one will tell me why, at this point I’m begging for the girls to jump out and shout ‘surprise’.”

“Ah, that, well…”

“Scotty,” you said warningly, “spill it.”

“They’re just worried about you on account of you and the Doctor having disagreements.” He told you.

“Scotty what are you talking about?”

“Your ring Lass,” he said, eyes darting to your left hand and back. “Look, do you need me to have a word with him?” Realisation dawned on you and you eyed Scotty.

Scotty and you had been friends in the Academy and before, he saw you as his sister and was very protective over you.

“No, um, it’s, wow this is embarrassing,” you mumbled, “um, the ring never fit me properly, Grammy McCoy was a farming lady with strong hands. It was loose so Leonard sent it to get resized the other day. I didn’t think anyone would notice,” you said.

“So you two are alright?”

“Scotty we’re great, um, could I be the one to tell him?” You asked, it was nearly the end of your shift.

Scotty broke into a smile, “go on Lass, before I change my mind.”

Arriving in the med bay you could feel the icy atmosphere. You figured it was Nychelle’s doing when all the nurses gave Leonard’s office a dirty look when you arrived. You let yourself in, ignoring your friend who was giving you a look of ‘don’t do it.’

“Hey Darlin’, everythin’ OK?” You waited until the door had closed before breaking into a laugh.

“Funny story, but um, first have the nurses been giving you dirty looks or anything?”

“Come to mention it, a couple of them were giving me attitude. Why?”

“I think I know why,” you said holding up your left hand. “My ring they noticed it’s gone and everyone thinks we’re fighting.”

“That makes sense,” he mumbled leaning forwards in his chair as you sat on the corner of the desk to his left. “I’ll bet those shadows under the door are them listening,” he said nodding and lowering his voice.

“Well then,” you slid into his lap, “we should give them something to listen to,” you smirked.

“I’m supposed to be meeting Jim in twenty minutes,” he warned.

“Then you better be quick.”

“I love you woman, but that’s gonna be hard.” He said his hands sliding over your bare legs, pushing up your uniform dress. Since Scotty had you examining corridors to see where work needed to be done you’d decided to save your pants for when you had to be back under machines.

“I think it already is,” you smiled, feeling his bulge under you. Standing you allowed him to slide your panties down your legs and over your standard issue boots. You sat back on his desk, careful of his paperwork and pulled him between your legs, unzipping his pants and stroking his cock. As you stroked him he tested the waters by easing a finger into your dripping entrance.

“Darlin’ you’re all ready for me,” he smiled lowering his face to kiss you he pushed you down onto your back and teased your entrance with his swollen cock.

“Lee come on,” you moaned quietly as his fingers teased you more. “You got that meeting to make,” you reminded him teasing.

“I can be late,” he kissed you and pushed his hips, cock sliding into you, swallowing your moans. He set a quick hard pace, pushing up your dress to kiss your breasts, pulling down your bra to expose more of them to his mouth.

Biting your lip in an attempt to remain quiet you let a moan slip passed your lips as his cock stretched you hard and fast, feeling your climax build like a tight coil in your belly you released your death grip on the desk to massage your clit, desperate for release. “Fuck Lee I’m really close,” you stuttered.

“Come on (Y/N). Cum on my cock,” he took over massaging your clit and changed up his pace, alternating between quick and shallow and slow and hard.

“Shit, fuck- ah,” your orgasm rolled over you in waves, your walls pulsing around him and holding tight to his cock. Moments later his hips juttered and stilled as he came inside you.

Lowering his lips to yours he smiled against your lips, “think that helped?” You laughed and kissed him back.

“Sure helped me,” you told him.

He pulled out of you and you cleaned yourselves up. “Have you seen my,” you stopped as he twirled your panties around his finger.

“Think I’ll keep these,” he told you stuffing them into his pocket.

“Oh, Lee no please don’t make me walk back without them.” Nothing. _Bastard_. “How long until the ring is done?” You asked changing the subject attempting to distract him.

“Tomorrow, maybe the day after, nice try,” he turned away, smiling that smile. _Damnit_. He kissed you as you attempted to pull down your dress as much as possible. “See you tonight,” he said softly and kissed you before leaving, patting his pocket with your panties just for fun as he did.

Smirking you went over to his desk and into the draw he never used, pulling out a pair of your panties you had hidden there a while ago with this scenario in mind to find a note in their place.

_‘Nice try Darlin’ xxx’_

_Bastard._ You thought affectionately.

Turning towards the door you knew there would probably be some concerned nurses waiting out there. Sighing you headed out. _Better get this over with…_


	3. Morning Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Morning Sex  
> Rating: E pure smut
> 
> Basically what it says on the tin

Waking you were vaguely aware of the familiar feel of finger tips tracing over your clothed breasts. Smiling you allowed your eyes to flutter open, seeing the man of your dreams and reality. Dr Leonard McCoy. “Morning,” you said, barely above a whisper.

“Mornin’,” he replied, leaning to kiss your jaw, “still early, thought we could have some fun,” he told you, a mischievous glint in his eye.

“And what kind of fun would that be?” You asked, you had a feeling and you liked the thought.

Leonard pulled you to sit and had your shirt over your head and on the floor in one swift movement. Ducking his head, he kissed your breast, urging you to lay back down, his stubble tickling your skin. You moaned, arching your chest to his lips as his hands wrapped around your wrists. He pulled away, raising your arms above your head. Suddenly you felt soft material, silk you thought, wrap around your wrists. “Now this is silk,” he explained as he attached it to the bars in the headboard, “and I’ve tied it in a special way that means the more you struggle the tighter they’ll feel, relax and they’ll loosen again. Got that?” You nodded, smiled and tested the pull.

“Got it.” You told him and he stood, going to the replicator, you couldn’t tell what he typed in but you heard the familiar whir as it created his request. He returned to your side a small glass in his hand. He set it on the nightstand and plucked from it a piece of ice. He kissed a corner of it, making it wet and brought it to your body. He ran the wet cover over your stomach, your breath hitching and your bonds tightening. He teased your nipples with the ice, running it over the firm mounds that were your breasts and down your stomach, nearing your panties then back up again, tracing patterns. Slowly it melted and pooled in your bellybutton and on your stomach.

Leonard laid beside you, stroking his fingers over your body. Starting at your cheek he stroked over your face, your soft lips and down to your breasts. He dipped his head to kiss your breast that was closest to him and took your nipple into his mouth, you tugged on your bonds as his tongue teased your nipple, his hand massaging your other breast. “Lee,” you moaned, lifting your hips off the bed.

“Patience Darlin’,” he murmured against your breast, his stubble setting your soft skin on fire. His hand continued its trail South encountering your panties. He stoked over the lacey material, teasing the hems, moaning against your breast. “You’re all excited here Hon.” He said, adding pressure.

“Lee, come on, quit teasing me.”

“Sweetheart, I’m just getting’ started.” He pulled off your panties in another swift single seeming movement. Your laboured breathing and moans spurred him on as he laid between your legs, kissing your thighs. Stubble scratching the skin, making you writhe under him. You could feel his hot breath against your sex and you lifted your hips, attempting to shuffle down the bed only to be snagged by your bonds. He chuckled. “Like I said, patience.”

Parting your legs, he held your thighs down in a firm grip that you knew would leave fingertip shaped bruises that would remind you of this later. “Lee-ah” you gasped as your felt the flat of his tongue lick over your entrance, you tugged at the silk, biting your lip. He kneeled over you and kissed you, pressing his body against yours, relaxing into you. You felt his hard length against you, straining against his pants. A hand slipped between you, teasing your clit and stroking over your folds, to your entrance and dipping tentatively inside. You moaned against his lips, breathing slowly through your nose to calm yourself and allow you to loosen the silk around your wrists.

His finger moved firmly inside of you, stroking your walls, a second joined it as he sat back between your knees. You heard a draw open and a buzz. Your old bullet vibrator from before you were dating roared into life as he played single-handedly with the settings. He let the toy drift leisurely over your stomach and breasts, stimulating your nipples as he circled and teased them. He lowered the bullet towards himself, teasing your clit, turning up the setting. Your climax had slowly been building and now it was threatening to overthrow you. “Lee, I’m- fuck, so close,” you stammered as he turned the bullet up another setting, stroking your inner walls with increased pressure.

Your breathing was heavy as he kissed you, swallowing your moans. Your walls spasmed around his fingers as your orgasm rolled over you. He pulled out his fingers and turned off the bullet, shucking his pants they joined your clothes on the floor. Your legs parted for him and he laid over your body, kissing you softly, stubble scratching your cheek. His hard cock rubbed through your entrance, becoming coated in your wetness. He raised himself to his knees so he could see you what he was doing and took hold of his cock at the base. He teased your entrance, pushing in the head of his cock then letting it slip out. You shuffled, to the best of your ability, towards him, raising your hips in encouragement. “Lee, please, I need you inside me,” you moaned as he stroked over your body, running his fingers through what remained of the melted ice on your torso.

“I love it when you beg sweetheart,” he murmured, rubbing your clit with his thumb.

“Lee come on,” you moaned as he increased pressure on your clit. Biting your lip, you realised you were getting nowhere. “Fuck me Lee,” you moaned, “please just fuck me.” He pushed the tip back into your entrance, seemed like begging was the way forwards. “Please yes, fuck me, I wanna feel your cock in me, I need your big cock Lee.” He kissed you and pushed his cock inside you. You moaned, relieved, stretching around his length with practised ease. “Oh fuck Lee,” you moaned as he kissed you, his cock filling you up. You pulled at the silk, letting out a groan when it would not give and started to grind your hips, rolling them against Leonard. “Lee, please, move,” you uttered breathlessly, desperate for an ounce of friction.

He indulged you, rolling his hips with yours, but you craved more. A whine escaped our lips as he withdrew his cock only to gasp as he pushed it, roughly, back in to the hilt. He lifted your legs over his shoulders, baring his weight down on you as he thrust with trained accuracy, hitting your sweet spot, rebuilding the tight coil in your belly. Pushing it slowly back to your breaking point. “Lee please, fuck, oh God yes, please, like that,” you moaned as he thrust roughly, the sound of your flesh slapping echoed in the room.

“Cum on my cock sweetheart,” he urged you, his voice coarse and gravely. Something snapped as another orgasm hit you like a bucket of ice water in the face, coursing through your veins like electricity. You pulled your bonds as tight as you could bare as you rode your orgasm like waves, rolling over your flesh.

Leonard’s thrusting became short and fast as he fucked you, stuttering with grunts as you met his thrusts, stilling together as his own release spilled over, filling you with his hot cum. Leonard held himself over you, beads of sweat had formed on your foreheads as they met and he kissed you again, slow and sweet. His cock slipped out of you and he rose onto his knees to untie your bound wrists, inspecting the marks they had left when you pulled them tight. He pressed soft kisses to the marks and laid back down beside you. “You OK Sweetheart?” He asked a short time later.

You looked up from where you had not moved and smiled. “I’m great,” you told him and rolled onto your side with a slight groan, “what inspired that this morning?”

“I just wanted to make you feel good.”

“Well, mission accomplished Dr. McCoy.” You raised yourself onto your elbow to kiss him. He smiled into the kiss and stroked his hand back over your body, cupping your breast. You responded eagerly, where Leonard was concerned you were always up for round 2.


	4. Joanna's First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4: Joanna's first date  
> Rating: General
> 
> Joanna gets ready for her first date and Leonard get's flustered by the experience

After your shift on the Enterprise you headed to the day care centre on an upper-deck to pick up your four-year-old son Noah before heading back to your shared family quarters. Your husband, the CMO was working late because of a recent contamination in the Botany labs where several crew members had been sprayed with a previously unknown pollen from one of the plants. It hadn’t had any negative or worrying effects yet, but the Captain felt it was better safe than sorry.

You gave Noah some cut up fruit and left him on a playmat with his toys in front of the couch so you could do paperwork on you PADD. The doors opened and Joanna, Leonard’s 11-year-old daughter arrived home from school. “Hey mom, dad working late again?” A year and a half into your marriage Joanna had woken you up on your birthday with two envelopes. One birthday card. And one set of adoption papers. You’d been so happy you’d cried. She’d called you ‘mom’ ever since.

“’Fraid so Jo, he should be home by 6. I left you a snack in the fridge for before your homework.”

“Thank you.” Joanna set to work at the table, bringing you her Math and Science homework to check her answers.

“Good work sweetie, everything OK?”

“Yeah, I just need to ask dad something when he gets back.”

“Alright, he shouldn’t be long,” you told her checking the time. “Sure I can’t help you?”

“Actually, I might need help. Sam asked me to go to the movie they’re showing in the schoolroom tonight and I really wanna go. But not as friends.”

“Like a date?”

“Yeah,” Joanna smiled, turning a bright shade of pink.

“I’ll talk to him if he’s having doubts.”

“Thanks mom.” Joanna hugged you and the doors opened again. Noah ran over to his father for a hug.

“Hey buddy, good day today?”

“Mmhmm, I did a picture and the teacher hung it on the wall for everyone to see!” Noah told him excitedly.

“That’s great,” Leonard kissed Noah’s forehead and set him down. “How’re my girls?”

“We’re good,” you replied and gave Jo a nod of encouragement.

“Daddy can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything.” He told her sitting beside her on the couch.

“Well, Sam from school asked me to that movie they’re showing tonight. As more than friends and I’d really like to go.”

Leonard looked shocked. He hadn’t expected Joanna to have her first date this young. “Well, um…”

“Of course she can go, right Leonard,” you helped him.

“Yeah, um, you can go,” he said, a sad undertone to his voice.

“Thank you daddy, I’m gonna go change.”

“A date?” He asked you when she was gone, “isn’t she a little young for that?”

“I hardly think it’s going to be the kind of dates you took me on, they’re going to watch a movie.”

“Sam? Have we met a Sam? I can remember a few of them over the years.”

“Leonard, she’s 11. I doubt they’ll even hold hands.”

“You’re right,” he calmed, “but Sam, where do I know that name?”

“Um, mom, could you help me braid my hair, I can’t get it right.” Joanna peered around the door from her room.

“Sure,” you headed to help Joanna and left Leonard with your son. When you returned, Leonard looked green. “Everything OK?” You asked concerned.

“Yeah um, just still a little in shock, she’s 11 and my little girl. What am I supposed to do?”

“Leonard, calm down. When she comes out you just have to tell her she looks beautiful, because I’ve seen what she’s wearing and she does, and you tell her to have fun.”

“But a date?”

“It was going to happen sooner or later.”

"I’d have preferred later,” he said and sighed. “Maybe I should chaperone?”

“Don’t you even think about it. Sam’s mom is going too; I work with her and she told me Sam was going to ask.”

“So you knew?”

“I didn’t wanna spoil the surprise for her.” You smiled as a quiet knock sounded on the door to your quarters. “Can you get that? And be nice.”

“I’m always nice.” You shot him a look and disappeared into your daughter’s room. Leonard hit the release on the door, summoning the most protective father face he could muster while heading your warning about being nice. When the doors slid open however, his face dropped when he laid eyes on a kid, a little smaller than Joanna, with red curly hair and green eyes and a girl.

“Hi there Mr. McCoy, I’m Samantha, is Joanna ready to go?”

“Samantha?” He realised and composed himself. “She’s nearly ready why don’t you come on in and wait?” The girl nodded nervously and tugged down the sleeves on her jacket. Noah took an interest in his sister’s friend. He always liked meeting new people. “Can I get you a soda while you wait?”

“Um, can I have water?”

“Sure, I’ll be right back.” In the small kitchen Leonard got the girl a drink and took some deep breaths before taking it back out to her.

You arrived back in the main area of your quarters. “Hey Sam, she’s almost ready, just tying her shoes.”

“Thanks Mrs. McCoy.”

“So what movie are they showing?”

“It’s an old one from the archives. Moana.”

“Well that sound fun,” Joanna’s door slid open and she nervously stepped out. Sam smiled at her and she smiled back. Leonard saw his daughter and wanted to cry, but he held it in.

“I’ll be back later,” she said to you and her dad.

“Have fun,” you said and placed a hand encouragingly on your husband’s shoulder.

He stood to walk them out, “here, Jo, um, you two have fun and go for milkshakes or a burger afterwards, OK?” He said giving her a ship credit stick he usually gave her her allowance on, but he felt this was a special occasion.

“Thanks daddy,” she hugged him.

“You look beautiful sweetheart.” He kissed her hair and watched the two of them down the corridor to the elevator where Sam’s mom was waiting for them. He nodded to her and returned inside, sighing.

“You did good,” you smiled and kissed him.

“(Y/N) thank you for the support. She’s lucky to have you.”

“I’m lucky to have both of you.”

“Mommy, daddy, up!” Noah proclaimed reaching between you both, wanting to join in the cuddles.

Leonard lifted him and you cuddled him between you. “On the bright side I got years before you start dating Mr,” he said ruffling Noah’s hair. “And I don’t have to worry about her getting pregnant.”

“She’s 11.”

“I meant further down the line.”

“Mmhmm.” You rolled your eyes as he took Noah, who was yawning into his room, it was almost time for his nap. You settled back on the couch to read on your PADD. Leonard came out of Noah’s room and into your own, leaving it changed into civilian clothes.

“Just heading out.”

“Get back here. No spying. Sam’s mom is there.”

“But-”

“I’m sure I can help you take your mind off it.” You whispered, hands gliding over his sides to his jeans.

“And how’re you gonna do that?” He asked kissing your cheek.

“I think I have a few ideas.” You kissed him on the lips, raising on your tiptoes to deepen the kiss, before pulling him in the direction of your room. Joanna was out and Noah was sleeping, you planned on taking full advantage of the situation.


	5. Three Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Three Weeks  
> Rating: E for smut
> 
> Due to an incident involving some Ensigns from Engineering, you're stuck on shift and a halves, as is your partner, Dr Leonard McCoy, the CMO, who is keeping an eye on them in quarrantine. This would be fine, if you weren't horny as hell

You cursed the idiots responsible for your current state. A few weeks previous some Ensigns took a trip planet side to help the native species and the morons never went to the med bay to get vaccinated beforehand. Now because of their stupidity, both you and your boyfriend were pulling a shift and a half at a time. Him to monitor the dumbasses in quarantine and you to make up for their shifts in Engineering. Because of the split shifts and the difference, it meant you and your partner, Dr Leonard McCoy hadn’t seen a lot of each other. In fact, you hadn’t seen each other at all. And that was the problem. Aside from being unbearably horny, you were now starting to feel sick on top of it.

Life was being tough on you right now. You and Leonard used to be intimate almost every day. Now it had been at least three weeks and it wasn’t good. Didn’t these idiots know a girl had needs? Normally you wouldn’t be effected by the length of time so much, so you had no idea why the feeling was so intense. One morning, after throwing up your breakfast you headed to med bay to see your friend, a nurse, Nychelle to ask her to check you over. The last thing you needed right now was to be sick on top of everything else.

She ushered you into a room before Leonard saw you and made you go back to bed. Engineering was down enough people and you couldn’t have time off now for what was probably nothing. “So you don’t feel sick now?”

“No nothing,” you shrugged. She ran her tricorder over you and frowned. “What?”

“Um, have you felt anything else these past few weeks?”

“Nothing I can think of, why?”

“No strong aversion to certain smells? Tender breasts?”

“Come to think of it they were a little tender yeah. Why? What’s wrong?”

“(Y/N) you’re pregnant.” She said turning to tricorder screen to face you.

“No, no, no, that can’t be right. We never miss our contraceptive shots.” You said, well you had once or twice but surely… Fuck. “You can’t tell him, Nychelle you can’t put this in my records, pregnancies immediately get reported to the CMO. I need to tell him myself.”

“OK, I can give you a few days, but you need to tell him.”

“Thank you… Um, what other things can happen in early pregnancy? Just out of curiosity?”

“Um, well some people have morning sickness all the time, you can get a bad back, headaches. The works. There’s a lot of hormones in your system so pretty much anything.”

“Like, um maybe…” You pulled a face, “could someone get, like, super horny?”

“Yeah- No way, seriously?”

“The last three weeks or so. It’s driving me crazy, the other day I contemplated doing non-regulation things with my tools it was that bad.”

“You bad girl.”

“Not helping. We just haven’t had a lot of time together because of the quarantine.” You told her. “Needless to say this stays between us.”

“Totally, but it would explain a lot. McCoy’s been a bit of a moody ass this last week or two. Never thought it was because he needed to get laid.”

“Nychelle!” You said alarmed.

“Relax. I won’t tell anyone. I promise.”

“Thanks. I gotta get to my shift. See you later?”

“Not likely,” she smirked.

You rolled your eyes and pushed off the bio-bed. “Oh um, remember that other thing I told you-”

“Yeah it’s safe.”

“Thank you.” You darted out of the med bay before you could be seen and headed straight for Engineering.

On the walk, there you thought over the last few weeks and realised you weren’t the only one being affected by the lack of sex in your relationship. According to Leonard in the brief moments you saw each other the other nurses all seemed on edge. And Nychelle even said he’d been moody with them. You suddenly hoped he wasn’t been so easy on those Ensigns.

Down there you found a couple of Ensigns had been released from quarantine so ducked into Scotty’s office and asked if you could have a couple of days off now some of the others were back. You must have looked desperate because when you asked his eyes softened and he nodded, telling you to keep quiet about it. You were so happy you hugged him and immediately regretted the decision as moments later he was holding your hair as you threw up in his trashcan.

“If y’ were comin’ down wit’ somethin’ Lassie all you had to do was say so,” he told you.

“Urgh, I’m not it’s your cologne.” You told him.

“Lassie, I’m almost offended.” He told you joking as you had given it him last Christmas.

“No, look can you keep a secret and I mean it. No one can know.”

“Not a soul.” He zipped his lips.

“Let’s just say in a few months you’ll be known as Uncle Scotty.”

“Are you?” You nodded and held your breath as he hugged you again. “Congratulations Lass.”

“Thanks Scotty. Leonard doesn’t know yet. I’m telling him when he gets off his shift. No telling OK?”

“I promise.” He smiled. “Look those two out there should be able to cover you today and tomorrow, you should go rest.”

“No I’m fine. Trust me, I want to keep working. Besides, Leonard is working still. Though I am gonna ask Jim a favour.”

After work you shot a few emails to the Captain knowing he had a soft spot for you and Leonard, he granted you both two days off. You dug around in your draws for something you’d bought a while back and were saving for a special occasion. This wasn’t what you had in mind but Leonard’s birthday was months away. And in a few months, you weren’t too sure it would fit.

You heard the door to your quarters slide open and Leonard called out to see if you were home.

“Just a minute.” You called pulling your hair from the ponytail you wore for work and brushing your fingers through it. You heard him sit on the couch and sigh. Checking yourself over one last time you took a deep breath and went out into the sitting area, wasting no time you stood in front of him, straddled his lap and kissed him.

He immediately responded with a rough, bruising kiss, hands on your bare waist holding you close to him. “What’s brought this on sweetheart?” He asked looking down at your fuller breasts.

“It’s been a while and I need you so bad.” You told him and rolled your hips, grinding softly against him.

“Oh it has,” he said softly leaning forward to kiss your jaw and neck, “an’ you look so delicious.” He kissed and nipped at your breasts, cupping your bra, in his palms. “This is new,” he noted.

“I was saving it for a special occasion but desperate times call for desperate measures.” You shrugged as he played with one of the straps.

“It looks good. Sexy. Know where it would look best?” He dipped to kiss your breasts again.

“Enlighten me?”

“Our bedroom floor.”

“Then let’s go put it there,” you kissed him and he lifted you effortlessly into his arms, cupping your ass. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you, placing you on the edge of the bed. He knelt as the bed was low, and opened your front clasp bra, throwing it to the floor he kissed your breasts again, his stubble burning your skin in just the right way. You let out a wanton moan as he took your nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and even biting down gently. “Lee come on, I need you,” you moaned and his hand parted your legs, cupping your sex through your matching pants.

“I wanna take my time.” He teased.

“Lee it’s been almost three weeks,” you told him. “And Jim gave us two days off,”

You watched him take in the information, not sure which surprised him more. Suddenly your pants were being pushed aside and his thick finger pushed inside you, you moaned embarrassed at how wet you were with so little foreplay but damn. Three weeks!

You laid back, holding yourself up on your elbows. He pulled his finger out briefly to pull off your panties so they could join your bra on the floor then quickly went back to working his finger inside you. A second quickly joined it and you felt your first orgasm building very suddenly as his thumb rubbed your clit. “Fuck Lee,” you moaned, pushing yourself to sit and kiss him as your orgasm hit, your walls pulsing around his fingers. “Damn Lee, please just get inside me,” you moaned against his shoulder, “we can be gentle later,” you added. He stood and removed his clothes, dropping them piece by piece to the floor. You eyed his cock, hard and leaking pre-cum as he stroked it.

“See something you want sweetheart?” You nodded. “An’ how do you want it?”

“Hard and fast inside me and right now,” you pulled him down on top of you on the bed, kissing him.

He moved to his knees between your legs, pressing against your entrance with his cock, coating it in your juices. Suddenly without warning he thrust inside, sliding all the way, giving you little time to adjust before setting a hard and steady rhythm. His strong arms held under your shoulders as his hips thrust into you, grunting as his release quickly built. “This isn’t going to take long hon,” he grunted between thrusts. Beyond caring and feeling your second climax building you forced a hand between your bodies to tease your clit. He kissed your neck and jaw and you moaned curling your fingers in his hair and tugging.

“Oh fuck, ah-” your second orgasm took you, hitting you like a tidal wave as it rolled over you. Your walls clenching around his cock, forcing his release, his hot cum spilling into you as he groaned into your shoulder. His hips stilled and he gently pulled out of you and rolled onto his back beside you to catch his breath as you did the same. “Lee.”

“Hmm?”

“I’m pregnant,” you said softly, deciding now was as good a time as ever.

“Nah, um I had my contraceptive today and it wouldn’t happen that quick.” He replied, the information not processing.

_Damn_ you thought, he must’ve needed that more than you did considering he probably wasn’t thinking straight. You turned your head to watch as realisation dawned on him.

“Wait, what? You’re? When?”

“About 4 or 5 weeks. Nychelle tested me this morning but I asked her not to note it because I wanted to tell you myself.” You smiled and he pulled your head into another kiss. “You OK?”

“I’m more than OK,” he said smiling, he brought a hand to rest on your stomach. “That what brought this on?”

“Well it has been like three weeks since we had sex.”

“No- Oh my God it really has been that long. Sure explains a lot.” He noted.

“Plus I’ve been like, super horny recently.”

“Really?” He raised his eyebrows.

“Don’t grin, it’s been a nightmare.” You pushed his shoulder.

“Believe me, I know.”

“You don’t know the half of it. Did you contemplate using your work tools in a non-regulation manner?” He raised his eyebrows, “I win.”

“You win,” he agreed, wrapping an arm around your shoulders he pulled you close and pressed a kiss to your hair. “I love you.” He whispered.

“Love you too,” you smiled, half asleep, already drifting out to catch up on the other thing you desperately needed.


	6. It's SO Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6: It's SO Fluffy  
> Rating: General
> 
> You don't normally wake up before your boyfriend, but it's his day off and he's sleeping in, but all you can focus on is the mop of fluff he calls hair

You sighed, content, turning in your sleep as you slowly woke up. As your eyes, fluttered, adjusting to the low light you muttered: “Light’s 35%” and the room illuminated. It was then you realised you weren’t alone in the bed, and you remembered that it was Leonard’s day off. Not that it would stop him from working, but he had said he was looking forward to sleeping in. However, you couldn’t see his face, all you could see sticking out of the duvet was a mop of the fluffiest hair you’d ever seen in your life.

You held back a loud giggle, but it racked through your body. You reached out to touch it. It was soft. Softer than you thought it would be. Your fingers slipped through it un-sensed. Leonard shifted in his sleep. You paused then continued stroking his hair, stifling giggles as you did.

“Mm, what’re you doing?” Leonard groaned, turning to face you. “What’re you doin’ with my hair?”

“It’s so fluffy,” you chuckled continuing to stroke it. “I’ve never seen it before you style it or whatever. How is it this fluffy?” You asked mesmerised.

“Urgh,” he groaned, “there’s reasons I style it (Y/N).”

“What? Why? It’s amazing,” you laughed dodging his hand as he tried to slap away your hand. “Lee come on, it’s nice. How do you get it this soft?” You asked.

“It’s always been this soft,” he laid back resigned to his fate. “McCoy family secret.” He winked. You rolled your eyes.

“How come you style it then?”

“I’m a Doctor, not a runway model (Y/N). I need to look professional.” You smirked at him. “What?”

“It’s your day off,” you told him. “So you don’t have to look professional.”

“(Y/N),” he moaned, rolling on top of you as you raked both hands through his hair. “You’re not giving up on this, are you?”

“No,” you replied softly twirling a strand around your finger. “I like it.” You tugged his hair gently down to kiss him.

He pulled back. “Well I suppose I can leave it like this for a little while.”

“Only a little while?”

“All day?” You smiled, fingers running through his hair. “All day it is.”


	7. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Tattoo  
> Rating: General
> 
> You realised Leonard has a tattoo

First time reader sees Len shirtless they see he has a name tattooed where his heart is. Reader thinks it's an ex and teases him playfully about not figuring he'd be the type of guy who’d get each others names tattooed

You heard Leonard enter your quarters, returning from whatever injury Jim Kirk had no doubt sustained while planet-side as you brushed your teeth. “Hey Y/N, I’m back” he called not wanting to scare you like the last time. You’d been drying your hair and had not heard him come in. Fortunately, you were armed with a hair dryer and not the phaser you usually kept nearby. (Set to stun to comply with safety guidelines, of course.)

“Hey, everything OK?”

“Yeah nothing serious.” He called back. Spitting out your mouthwash you wiped your lips and left the bathroom to find Leonard undressing in your room with his back to you. You froze realising this was the first time you’d actually seen him without a shirt and wanted to take a second to appreciate the view. Normally you missed each other changing, purely by coincidence. “Everything OK?” He asked, a smirk tugging at his lips as he caught you staring.

“Sorry,” you blushed, “I just, this is the first time I’ve seen you shirtless,” you admitted as he turned to you fully. Then you saw it, “oh cool a tattoo, what’s it say?” You asked stepping closer to inspect it. Now it was his turn to flush. “Joanna? Well that’s unexpected, I have to admit.”

“What is?” He asked, “that an old grump like me has a tattoo?” He teased.

“No, and quit it with the old you’re only five years older than me. I mean that you have a name tattooed over your heart. You never struck me as the kinda guy who in a relationship got his partner’s name tattooed on him.” You teased him back. He looked down. “Len?”

Leonard sighed. “Jo wasn’t my ex.” He said, “she’s my daughter.”

“I- Len I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s not something I really tell people. Only Jim knows,” he sighed.

“What happened?” You asked.

“I tried to keep my marriage together for her, so she could have a somewhat normal childhood. When she was about 4 her mother did something I just couldn’t forgive.” He lowered himself to sit on your bed and you sat next to him. “I put up with a lot from Joss, let her be in charge of things, moved out of Georgia so she could have her dream job despite leaving my family and job behind. I even turned a blind eye to her flirting with people to make her sales. Then she took it a step too far. Turns out she’d been seeing my best man behind my back since before the wedding. Six years I gave her of my life and I just couldn’t anymore. We divorced, she got custody of Jo and I got this to remind me why I’m facing my fears being in this disease incubator. Most of my money, I agreed with the courts, goes into a college fund for her and I just like to keep her close to my heart.”

“How old is she now?”

“12. I see her when we go back to Earth and I call her all the time.”

“Sorry for teasing you,” you said.

“Don’t worry about it,” he smiled softly and pressed his lips to yours. “Though if you’re interested, this isn’t my only tattoo.”

“No? What and where is the other one?” You asked perplexed, eyes darting to his exposed flesh.

“Well, it’s nothing fancy, just my medical insignia, Jim convinced me back at the academy after a few drinks. Let’s just say sitting through a lecture is hell when you got fresh ink on your ass.”

You felt your jaw drop, “now this I gotta see.” Before you could move he’d taken you and pinned you to the mattress beneath him.

“All in good time sugar,” he said, lowering his voice slightly and pressing his lips to yours once again.


	8. Moving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8: Moving In  
> Rating: T for language
> 
> Leonard got a promotion allowing him to move to the same city as you and he brings his daughter who you adore with him. Sadly, Jo doesn't love her new life in the city...

You nervously paced your home awaiting their arrival. Today, after three years of dating and seven months of being engaged you and your husband-to-be were moving in together. It wasn’t that neither of you had wanted to, but both of you had good jobs in different cities and each waited patiently for a transfer. His came just under a month ago. Leonard McCoy was one of the country’s top Paediatric Surgeons and the hospital in San Francisco had offered him a job. A good job. Though work was not the only thing keeping you both from moving straight in with each other.

Leonard had a daughter from his previous marriage who was just a week off her tenth birthday. The move had been postponed with a trip to Georgia for you so Joanna could have her party with her friends from school. Pouring yourself a coffee you heard the truck pull up outside and took down a second mug for Leonard who was accompanying the truck with his car. You opened the door as Joanna climbed out of the back seat with her pillow and her bear. She looked up at the house, she hadn’t seen the new house yet, the last time she had visited with her dad had been Spring Break a couple of months before. “Y/N!” She called running up and hugging your waist. You bent and kissed her hair.

“Hey Jo,” you smiled, careful not to spill her dad’s coffee. “You like the new house? It’s bigger than the last one, hey,” you greeted Leonard as he climbed the stairs.

“Hey,” he smiled and kissed you, taking the coffee from your outstretched hand.

“Welcome home,” you said softly.

The movers had their lunch in the truck while Joanna explored the house. You and Leonard picked out the house a while ago. “Which room is mine?” Jo asked as you climbed the stairs with her.

“End of the hall,” you smiled, decorating her room had been your last renovation. She’d picked out the colours and you and your friends had decorated it last weekend. Her room was a pale blue with heat sensitive paint that would change colour when she touched it. Joanna wasted no time standing with her back flat to the wall and waiting for it to change around her. She excitedly ran around the room pressing her hands to the wall making images.

“I love it! I love it! I love it! Thank you!” She called wrapping her arms around your middle once more.

“You’re very welcome,” you told her.

“OK Jo come’n get your stuff from the truck and you can unpack,” Leonard told her draining his remaining coffee before it became cold. You helped Jo carry the heavier boxes to her room and started helping her put things away while Leonard unpacked his things, Jo trailing hand prints over her wall as you did.

You and Leonard were in the kitchen unpacking the last plates and mugs from his old place in Georgia when he wrapped his arms around you, kissing your neck and cheek. You hummed appreciatively, turning in his arms to kiss his lips. “Hey” you said softly. His lips descended on yours once more, kissing you deeper than before. His hands trailed over your sides, cupping your ass he lifted you onto the counter. You melted into his embrace, wrapping your arms around his shoulders.

“ _And this is the hall, and these are the stairs and_ here’s the- eww! My eyes!” Jo cried throwing her forearm in front of her face. You chuckled as Jo caught the pair of you kissing while giving her grandma a facetime tour of the house. “Is it safe to look?” She asked peeking under her arm.

“Yeah, it’s safe” you assured her, chuckling once more as Leonard moved across the room to the almost empty box sitting on the counter, plucking out the last three plates and stacking them in the cupboard.

Jo said “goodbye” to her grandma and climbed on one of the bar stools. The three of you discussed dinner options when Leonard’s beeper interrupted.

“I gotta go,” he said with a sigh, he hadn’t wanted to go in for at least another day to settle in but it was an emergency. “Don’t wait up for me, I’ll be late,” he kissed the both of you and took his coat and keys from the hooks as he left. You looked back to Jo who looked a little deflated.

“Hey, how about we order a pizza and watch a movie, any movie you like?” Her eyes got back that little sparkle and she nodded as you unpinned the pizza place menu from the corkboard. Joanna chose her pizza toppings and sprinted upstairs to pick a movie as you called the pizza place. She changed into her onesie while upstairs and put on the movie, Tangled, leaning into your side to watch and eat her food.

Joanna fell asleep near the end of the movie and you carried her upstairs and tucked her in before returning to clean up downstairs.

Three days later saw Joanna’s first day at her new school. Leonard had asked specifically for the morning off so he could see her off and be there for the parent’s orientation. You had put her hair up in two pigtails and she was wearing the uniform: tartan pinafore, white blouse and black tights with flat sensible shoes. On her back she carried her Supergirl backpack. The three of you arrived in front of a large red brick building and parked. Joanna held her dad’s hand tightly as you walked up the stairs. The principle, a soft-spoken woman smiled as she shook all three of your hands. Joanna hid behind Leonard as much as she could as the woman spoke. Jo had never been great with strangers. It took 2 months before she stopped following her dad out of the room when they stayed with you or you visited them. Of course, then she had been five. After a tour of the school Joanna was shown to her classroom and said her goodbyes. You and Leonard joined the principle in her office to fill in forms and discuss the ‘parental code of conduct’ agreement.

Leonard’s beeper went off as you were being shown out of the school. He dropped you at work as it was on the way to the hospital and kissed you goodbye. You arrived at work and clocked in, “so how’d it go?” Your boss asked appearing from nowhere, turning pages on a clipboard.

“She went into the classroom without any resistance so I’m gonna say good,” you told him taking the clipboard from him. “No,” you told him reading where he had you for the day, “Scotty please don’t put me with the newbies, they’re hopeless.” You said.

“An’ that’s why I need my best engineer on the job,” he replied and you shot him daggers.

“Look, Evans’ out sick, when he’s back I’ll unleash them on him.”

“Deal.”

That afternoon you stood near the entrance to Jo’s school and waited for her to be ushered out to you. She joined you and clasped your hand as the crowds of pupils and parents grew around you. Smiling you stroked the back of her hand with your thumb and got her away from the mass of people. Twenty minutes later you arrived back at the house and she ran straight upstairs. You decided to give her some space, Joanna didn’t like being around too many people and you didn’t want to push her. “Dinner at six,” you called then added, “let me know if you need help with your homework,” giving her the option to reach out. She didn’t reply, just shut her door.

Leonard got home at half five as you were starting dinner. “Hey everything OK? Jo upstairs?”

“Yeah, how was your day?”

“It was good, she have a good day?”

“I think so, she went right upstairs.”

“OK, I’m gonna shower then I’ll come give you a hand,” he said kissing your cheek.

“So, Jo, how was school?” You asked over dinner.

“It was OK,” she said pushing her food around.

“Just OK?”

“I don’t know anybody,” she said.

“Well I’m sure you’ll make some friends quickly, you’re a great kid.”

The week followed in a similar fashion. You dropped Jo off at school and went to work, picked her up, went home and she would run upstairs not to be seen again until dinner where she was quieter than you had ever seen her. Leonard was frequently on call so he was gone more than either of you had hoped but you knew his job would require that of him and you didn’t mind so much knowing he was saving lives. The weekend saw just you and Joanna alone in the house. You were working through some paperwork when you heard the stairs creek under her feet in the morning. “Morning Jo,” you called finishing your notes before looking up. Seeing her you frowned, she didn’t look good.

“Is my daddy here?”

“No sorry honey, what’s wrong?”

“I don’t feel good,” she said softly, her lower lip trembling. You walked over to her and put the back of your hand to her forehead. She was warm but not to an alarming rate. “I want my daddy,” she said.

“I know baby, let me give him a call and you can talk to him.” You dialled your phone and handed it to her as he picked up, sitting on the step beside her she allowed you to sit her in your lap, resting her head against your shoulder.

“Daddy,” she said, “I don’t feel good,” she listened as he spoke and she relayed her symptoms back to him. “He wants to talk to you,” she whispered.

“Hello?” You asked stroking her hair as she leaned against you.

 _“Hey (Y/N) sounds like she has ‘adjustment flu.’ Basically, her body is reacting to all the new germs from the school and area. She’ll have flu-like symptoms but nothing serious. She needs rest and fluids and I’ll try to get home early if I can.”_ Leonard explained.

“OK, we’ll see you soon, you wanna say bye to daddy?” You asked her, she nodded and you handed her back the phone, holding her until she hung up. Jo wrapped her arms around you, tucking herself under your chin. “How about we make a little nest on the couch and watch some movies?” Jo nodded but not nearly with the enthusiasm she normally would.

Dragging her duvet behind her Jo made herself comfortable and searched through her Netflix settings for a movie while you finished your paperwork and made drinks. Later that day Leonard arrived home. You were working, laptop perched on the arm of the couch, Jo asleep with her head in your lap.

“Hey, how is she?” He asked pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Hey, she’s been improving but says her glands still feel swollen.” Jo stirred and moved to her father’s lap as he checked her over.

“Mmm, they’re swollen alright, you’re a little flushed, how do you feel sweetheart?”

“Lousy,” she replied pouting.

A couple of weeks later you started to notice things about Joanna. She was quieter than before, which was rather unnerving. She didn’t seem herself, normally she was full of joy, but now she rarely looked away from the floor or left her room. The real clencher was when you picked her up from school one evening. All the other kids were hugging and calling their farewells, but not Joanna. She looked around, would start to say something and then not or speak to someone and be ignored. It broke your heart, but you thought you understood. Returning home Jo shut herself in her room once more.

Softly you knocked on the door and waited to be called in, you didn’t get an answer so you peeked around the door, Jo was laying on her bed, holding her bear and looking at a photo in her hand. You moved slowly and sat on the bed beside her. The picture was her birthday just gone, she and her best friend hugging each other with matching party hats and silly faces. As you sat beside her she fell against you bursting into tears as you wrapped an arm around her.

She turned into you, and sobbed, you pulled her into your lap. “I wanna go home,” she cried against you.

“Oh, Jo,” you said softly.

“I want, my school and my friends,” she sobbed, “everyone here laughs at my voice, and- and makes fun of me,” she cried harder and it took all you had in you not to cry with her. “Please, please don’t make me go back tomorrow,” she begged, which was the final straw as a lone tear spilled over your own cheek.

“How about I go in and talk to the principle?”

“No,” she sighed, “that’ll just make it worse,” she said.

“Well I can’t let it keep happening Jo, it isn’t right.” You wiped her tears away, “let’s give it a try, if it doesn’t help we’ll figure something else out.” She nodded against you.

“Are you gonna tell my dad?”

“Jo I’ll have to,” you told her. “Why?”

“He was so happy and excited to move here, I don’t want him to think I’m unhappy,” she told you.

“Oh sweetheart, your dad would hate it if he thought you weren’t happy here,” you told her. “Let me talk to the school and we’ll see how it goes, alright?” Joanna nodded. “Your dad’s working late tonight, how about you and me get some take-out?” She smiled and nodded again, hugging you tighter.

The next day you spoke to the principle, receiving a less than impressive response that Joanna should grow up and deal with it. You went to see Leonard during his lunch. “Hey,” you said poking your head around the door of his office. “I brought lunch?”

“Come on in,” he smiled standing to greet you. “How’s your day?”

“Not bad, we need to talk about Jo.”

“What about her?” He frowned.

“She’s not happy, last night she told me she’s been bullied at school, I went in this morning and the principle was less than helpful.”

“Why didn’t she say anything?”

“She didn’t want you think she was unhappy, I hope you don’t mind but I couldn’t leave her there, I pulled her out of school, she’s outside.”

“Jo, come on in sweetie,” Leonard called, Jo ran around his desk and into his arms, “it’s OK sweetheart, you should’ve told me. Your happiness means everything to me Jo.” He told her as she started to cry again. “I guess we’re gonna have to find a new school. Y/N you grew up around here, are we in any good schools around?”

“There are a few, we’ll find something,” you assured her.

That evening when Jo was in bed Leonard sat on the couch with his laptop to start researching schools with you. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice she was so upset.” He muttered.

“Leonard, you have a demanding job, it isn’t your fault, the school didn’t protect her, it’s their fault.” You said rubbing his shoulders, “not yours.”

“I know but I still feel responsible, I can’t let her down again.”

“You won’t. We won’t.”

“I know,” he smiled. After a while and several schools later he turned to you, “you said you loved your old school, think we’re in the catchment area for it?”

“We might be, but it’ll be close. We’ll have to check in the morning, I know one of the teachers, we went there together,” you yawned.

The next day you set Joanna some school work based on a home schooling website and called your friend at what should have been morning break. He answered. “Y/N hey, how’re you, look can’t talk long, class is in 5 minutes,” he said.

“OK, um, I was just wondering if this address was in your catchment area,” you told him the address and explained your predicament.

“Yeah, I think we have kids from further out than there, you should be fine, should I let the head know to expect your visit?”

“We’ll be there after lunch. Thanks Hikaru,” you said hanging up and calling Leonard.

You, Leonard and Joanna arrived at the school after lunch, it was just like you remembered. Hikaru met you at the reception and showed you around, he would be Jo’s teacher so he’d volunteered himself to greet you. Jo held tightly to her father’s hand and tried to hide from him, but his gentle nature seemed to make her feel comfortable enough to whisper ‘hello’ back at him. On the way to the principal’s office you pointed out some of your favourite places and your old locker. After discussing how the school worked she took you on a tour.

“Well Jo, what do you think?” Leonard asked her as you sat in the peace garden area.

“It looks OK,” she said.

“Wanna give it a try?” He asked. She looked around at the buildings and the other children in their uniforms and nodded.

“I will.”

You picked her up a uniform from the school store and arranged to bring her back the next day.

The next morning Hikaru met you and Jo at the front door to take you in. He showed you her locker and classroom. You sat with him and discussed the classroom conduct. You were surprised that not many things had really changed since you had been a student. One thing that had was that the students called teachers by their first names, rather than their surname. Apparently, the school had trialled it a few years back and it seemed to help the kids feel comfortable and have more respect for their teachers. Before you left you snapped a picture of her in her uniform to send to Leonard as he had been called in for emergency surgery at five that morning.

“Have a nice day OK?” She nodded against you as you hugged her goodbye at the school doors. You watched her run back in with Hikaru and let out a deep breath. She would be OK. You hoped she would be. You knew she would be.

During work Scotty put you on paperwork since you were way too distracted to use machinery. You drove to the school for pick up and stood with the other parents, waiting nervously. When she came out of the doors you barely recognised her, she was walking with three other kids, talking and laughing together. You let out a sigh of relief waving to her, she brought over her friends, who were followed by people you assumed were their parents.

Jo hugged you and introduced you to her friends and their parents stepped forward to introduce themselves. On the spot, you found you had invites to playdates and a party the upcoming weekend. “Sounds great, we’ll be there, her dad should have the day off too if you don’t mind.”

“Sounds great, see you all then,” the host dad said.

“Looks like you had a good day,” you said getting the car.

“Yeah, we were assigned to work together in Science and turns out we like some of the same things. We played at recess, ate together and lunch and…” You listened to Jo tell you about her day smiling. You couldn’t wait to tell Leonard that his little girl would be OK.


	9. Academic Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9: Academic Anxiety  
> Rating: Teen
> 
> Finail year of Star Fleet Academy and your Dissertation is due, but essays aren't your strongsuit and you've already had two panic attacks.   
> Luckily Leonard shows up to help you through it

This comes from my experiences, I suffer awfully from anxiety while writing academic essays. Once I had five panic attacks in one night. So this is a little fic I did where Bones helps his girlfriend with academic anxiety 

Frustrated you dragged your fingers through your hair, tempted to just pull harder and rip out large clumps of it. “Urgh, stupid,” you muttered, deleting half of what you had written, eyes flickering to the clock every few seconds or so. It was your dissertation. The final academic assignment Star Fleet would ask of you. And you couldn’t write. No matter how hard you tried. You had academic anxiety. None of your previous assignments, no matter how long or hard you worked on them, had gotten many marks above a bare minimum pass. It wasn’t encouraging. And yet, in your practical exams, you flew. You took the baton and ran. You excelled. Why couldn’t this be practical? Why did it have to be written? Your heart felt like it was going a mile a minute and you were struggling to breathe. Here it came. Another panic attack. This would be the third in the last 2 hours. You felt it gripping you, as you searched for your inhaler your grandmother told you to use to open up your airways.

It was then, your boyfriend decided to drop by. He was a Dr, training in the medical field at Star Fleet. Laying eyes on you he rushed to your side. “Hey there sugar, what’s wrong, talk to me,” he encouraged you.

“I can’t do it Len,” you sobbed. “I’m never going to pass this stupid assignment,” you cried, pushing your notebook off the desk. “Why am I so stupid,” you mumbled, covering your face. Content to give up, you pushed your laptop away from you, and began crying in a heap over your desk.

“Sweetheart you aren’t stupid, please don’t think that,” he pleaded.

“Then why have I barely scraped a pass at all four years in the academy Len? I work so hard, but I just can’t do it,” you sobbed.

“Because you learn practically,” he reasoned, “you know this and so do they. Believe me, knowing what you can do with your hands, no professor will hold your grades against you. They’d be fools,” he said, voice remaining calm. He pulled your laptop away from the edge of the desk, “how long until it’s due in?”

“A week,” you mumbled.

“OK, so we have time. Come here,” he lead you to the small sitting area and pulled out his PADD, loading up some archived movies. “You need a break, and you’re going to take one,” handing you his PADD, he sat in a chair and dropped a pillow at his feet, gesturing for you to take a seat. You sat and hit play on a movie, acutely aware of his fingers brushing through your unwashed hair. His fingers parted the knots and tangles and began to move through your air with purpose.

It took you a while, as you were so soothed and engrossed in your movie that he was braiding your hair. He leaned across you to the nightstand where you kept spare hair ties and finished off your braid.

Pausing the movie, you admired his work, “thank you,” you whispered quietly. He gently pulled you to your feet and over to your bed, laying down he pulled you with him, laying chest to chest on your sides.

“You should sleep,” he murmured. He began humming a soft melody and rubbing your back, “when you wake up, I’ll have food waiting for you,” he promised. Your stomach growled in response, you hid your face in his chest, embarrassed. “I wish you could see you as I do,” you heard his voice as you drifted to sleep.

**_3 months later_ **

The envelope dropped heavily through the gap in your dorm. You looked to Leonard, today was dissertation results day. You hadn’t slept much the night before and your anxiety was in full drive. Leonard could barely convince you to eat as you just felt too sick to consume anything. “Remember, whatever that says, I still love you and they’ve already put you on the Enterprise,” he reminded you.

Nodding you picked up the envelope, tugging at the seal. You paused as your fingers wrapped around the paper copy of the assignment. Taking a deep breath, you pulled it from the envelope and spied the score. 87%.

Tears pricked your eyes, “Leonard,” you breathed, “I did it,” you sobbed. “I got 87%,” you cried excitedly and found the cover page to read the comments.

‘Intriguing.’ ‘Would love to hear more of your ideas.’ ‘I look forward to hearing more from you on this topic.’

“You did it,” he told you, kissing you. “I’m so proud of you,” he said, he was just as excited as you were.

“Thank you,” you said, hugging him, “thank you for everything,” you told him sincerely.

“No need to thank me Sugar,” he whispered softly, “seeing you smile is thanks enough.” He added, lowering his lips to yours, “proud of you sweetheart,” he murmured, peppering kisses around your face.

“I love you,” you replied and froze. You’d never said that before, but it felt so right to say it.

“I love you too,” he replied, kissing you like you’d never been kissed before.


	10. You Gotta Earn It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10: You Gotta Earn It  
> Rating: E for smut
> 
> Again like it says on the tin, smut, but you gotta earn your orgasm

Biting your lip, you attempted to keep your moans from escaping as your husband nipped at the sensitive skin of your neck, his shore-leave scruff burning your skin in a way that made knots coil in your abdomen. The leather cuffs he’d fit to your wrist pulled at the bedframe of the accommodation you’d been assigned planet-side. It was your third day of shore-leave and Hikaru and Pavel had taken Joanna caving with Demora, so you had the whole day to yourselves. Something that did not happen often – if ever – onboard the Enterprise. 

You’d woken with the cuffs on your wrists and your husband trailing ice over your body. He’d given you two orgasms, just from his mouth, a further one from his fingers. Now, however, he was teasing your entrance with the head of his cock, looking over your body. Squeezing your breast, he pressed forwards, entering you with the head of his cock and stilled.

You moaned, raising your hips in desperation. He’d teased you to the point of another orgasm but was refusing to let you fall over the edge. You whined in protest but all it got you was a swift swat on your ass. “Use your words Sugar,” Leonard encouraged you, whispering huskily in your ear.

“P-please Sir,” you stopped, cut off by another moan, “please let me cum Sir,” you begged, raising your hips to try and get him in deeper, but to no avail.

“Mm-mm,” he said slowly, teasing your clit with his thumb, “you just came, you gotta earn another orgasm Sugar.”

“Mm, please, Sir, I’ll do anything, please,” you gasped as he increased pressure on your clit.

“Tell me you love me,” he said punctuating the command with a thrust that made you cry out with equal parts pain and pleasure.

“With all my heart Sir.”

“Tell me you only want me,” he thrust harder again, in to the hilt before slowly drawing out again.

“I want no one in the world as much as I want you, I love your body, your cock. I want you to come inside me. Please…”

“Tell me a secret you’ve never told me, and I’ll consider letting you cum,” he said firmly, pressing his palm to hold down your hips as he continued to stroke your clit.

“Before you were married, I met your ex-wife when she was at the Academy exchange program for a semester. We fucked, I didn’t know it was her until I saw a photo Jo brought with her,” you paused, smirking slightly as he slowed his movements. “You asked.”

“Lesson learned.” He lowered himself over you once again, rhythmically rubbing your clit with his thumb. He pressed your lips together and you responded eagerly as he began to thrust hard into you. He muffled your moans as he pushed you closer to the edge. He moved to nibble at your ear and whispered a single command. “Cum.”

You obliged happily, letting the pleasure take you without protest, crying out with a shudder wracking through your body. You crashed back to Earth with a thousand flutters of your inner muscles that left you shaking under Leonard. _He ignored your climax as he sought his own, thrusting into you faster and harder until he released at last, filling you with his heat._ Still coupled together you wrapped your legs around his back and relaxed your breathing. You always savoured these moments, where you could feel the wide racing of his heart against yours. He stroked your hair out of your face and pressed his lips to your forehead. After a moment of blissful peace Leonard spoke softly.

“I can’t believe you fucked my ex-wife,” he murmured.

“She wasn’t your wife at the time and she wasn’t wearing a ring. I don’t think you were engaged at that point.”

“We weren’t,” he confirmed caressing your face.

“She told me about you, y’know? An’ I think we’ve finally found something we both agree on,” he paused, trailing his thumb back over your breasts and down to your clit.

“What’s that?”

“You’re beautiful when you cum,” he answered as he began circling and teasing your orgasm sensitive body, swiftly bringing you to a fifth orgasm which he watched with a look of adoration, before murmuring the word “perfect” into your ear.


	11. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard comes back to your quarters to find you still awake and unable to sleep. He decides to take care of you
> 
> Sequel to Cuddle Party [Chapter 1], set a few years later  
> Chapter rated: Teen, though could be K

You groaned, rolling over in bed, running your fingers through your hair as you sat up, your body protesting as you did. You’d retired to bed over an hour before, but you couldn’t sleep. Despite how tired you felt. Giving up entirely, you swung your legs over the side of the bed and went to your desk, turning on the screen and signing into your work account. Pulling up your unfinished order report you got to work, deciding if you couldn’t sleep, you could at least make an attempt at being productive.

Dr Leonard McCoy groaned as he was finally able to rise from his desk and stretch, revelling in the great feeling of his bones popping in just the right way as he did. It had been a long day and a long double [and then some – if he was honest] shift and all he wanted was to return to his quarters and curl up under the covers with his wife. Signing out of his workstation, Leonard left his office, giving an offhanded wave to the nurses at the station as he passed on his way out of Sick Bay. Reaching the habitation decks, Leonard put his hand to the sensor and prepared to enter dark quarters.

What he found, however, were dark quarters, illuminated by a glow, emitting from your desk in the corner and he heard your fingers tapping away. Leonard sighed, unheard by yourself, who was engrossed in your work. Kicking off his shoes, Leonard went about getting changed, testing how focused on your work you were by making little pockets of noise and brightening the lights to 25% so he didn’t startle you too much.

You let out a whine of protest as your eyes adjusted and finished the sentence you were typing before turning to look at your husband with tired eyes. Pulling a chair up, Leonard sat beside you, cupping your cheek, which you leaned into, scooting forward to rest your head on his shoulder as he encased you in his arms, rubbing a soothing hand over your spine. “Havin’ trouble sleeping again hon?” He murmured, his stubble scratching against your cheek.

You simply sighed, leaning into him. After an unexpected repair had been required as a matter of urgency a couple of months ago had ended in an extended stay at a Star Fleet station your sleep pattern had yet to return to normal. You’d noticed trouble getting to sleep the week before, now the issue had escalated. You’d tried everything, you’d been to the gym to burn off excess energy, you’d cut back on caffeinated drinks, you’d set alarms, forcing you to wake up earlier but nothing had worked and now you were fed up of it. Leonard had offered you a sleep hypo, just to get you back into a routine but you’d told him no. Due to your mixed alien and Terran DNA you found the hypo’s side-effects unpleasant when you’d tried them when you were first assigned to a Star Fleet ship, years ago. They weren’t worth the adverse effects.

There had only ever been one thing that had really been effective in helping you sleep and that was Leonard himself, which you had discovered upon meeting him at an experimental ‘Cuddle Party’ the Captain had wanted to put on after experiencing them on a diplomatic mission. Back then, your best friend and one of Leonard’s nurses, had begged you to go with her, not wanting to go alone and mostly so she could cuddle with the Captain. You weren’t convinced it was a good idea, but you agreed to go to the stupid thing with her anyway, seeing no harm. There you’d met Leonard, who thought the idea was equally stupid and wanted to make the Captain believe he was at least giving the idea a go, and within minutes of actually cuddling Leonard, you’d fallen sound asleep. The parties didn’t last much longer than a few months aboard the Enterprise, but you’d met Leonard, so you supposed maybe they hadn’t been all that bad after all.

“Is your alarm set?” He asked softly and you nodded against his shoulder, already beginning to drift off. You distantly heard him telling the computer to move your alarm later and felt him move you over to the bed and under the covers where you curled against his body.

When your alarm sounded the next morning, you curled tighter against Leonard, who coaxed you from bed, despite your groans and protests. You took your shower and found Leonard still waiting when you went to the closet to pull out a fresh uniform. Leonard walked over, gently closing the part of the closet with your uniforms and opening the section with your civilian clothes in, pulling out his own clothes as well as the clothes he knew were your favourite and most comfortable. “I signed you out on medical grounds today, we’re gonna take it easy, then tonight I’ll help you get a good night’s sleep,” he told you and you sighed, relieved, taking the clothes offered gladly. “You just have to stay awake through the day,” he smiled, dipping to kiss you. “How’re you feeling after a shower?”

“I set the water to cold, so a little better,” you confessed.

“Feeling up for breakfast?” You were about to decline, but your growling stomach beat you to it.

“I guess so,” you smiled weakly and set about getting dressed.

After breakfast, you and Leonard went to the viewing platforms, normally, Leonard hated the viewing platforms as in the back of his mind, he was always thinking about the things that could go wrong with them. But he didn’t mind so much when he was with you. You liked the viewing platforms, especially when you were in orbit around a planet, like you were now, you’d sometimes bring a sketch book to sketch the planet. Leonard had it with him today and he watched you sketch the planet, not noticing when you changed your focus to sketch him instead. He caught on when he caught you staring at him, you were trying to work out his hair. Today was one of those rare occasions he hadn’t put much product in his hair, knowing you liked it when he left it. You knew he’d caught you in the act because he went to run a hand through his hair. “Don’t even think about it,” you told him, seeing the movement, “I almost have it.” Leonard resisted the urge to run his hand through his hair until you put down your sketching tool and turned the paper towards him. “I rarely get to see your hair untouched by product,” you told him, “I like it like that.” You added, reaching up to run your own fingers through his hair.

Leonard wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you to his side as he admired your artwork. “I think it’s brilliant,” he told you, pressing his lips to your temple.

After a light lunch, after the majority of crewmembers had their lunch break, you returned to your quarters and put on a tv series you’d been waiting to watch together. Five episodes in, you were both hooked on the show. Leonard spent an hour in the evening going through messages he’d missed, just in case there had been anything important, but not urgent throughout the day, while you did the same, before dinner, which he brought to your quarters. You were getting very drowsy at this point and struggling to keep your eyes open, even as you were eating the replicator’s best interpretation of Leonard’s grandma’s family famous soup.

You managed to keep your eyes open enough for one final episode while your dinner settled before getting ready for bed. While you changed you saw Leonard over at the control panel for your room before holding up the covers for you to climb in, getting under with you moments later. As you laid in his arms, you felt the room cool just enough for you to feel it and knew what he’d done. Leonard brushed your hair from your face and put his arm, lightly, over your waist, stroking his fingers over your spine. You snuggled closer to Leonard, feeling yourself drifting easily to sleep.

When your alarm sounded the next morning, you awoke feeling refreshed and awake. Leonard had slipped out almost an hour before for the start of his shift, pressing his lips to your cheek before he did. Standing from the bed you stretched and hit the shower before pulling out and getting dressed in your red Engineers uniform, opting for pants and a shirt over a dress, knowing you’d likely be crawling through tubes and under desk panels today. After a quick breakfast on the go of toast, you dropped into Sick Bay on your way to work to let Leonard know how much better you were feeling.

Chapel let you know he was in his office, but not seeing a patient, so you went ahead and knocked waiting for you to call you in. “Morning,” you said, closing the door, as he stood to greet you.

Leonard took your face in his hands and brought your lips together, “morning Sugar,” he said softly, “you look much better today.”

“I feel much better,” you replied, “thanks to you,” you added. “I really needed yesterday.”

“I thought as much.”

“I can’t stay long but I’ll see you tonight?”

You grinned up at him, “gladly,” going up on your toes you pressed a quick kiss to his lips before hurrying off to your shift, where Scotty, your boss and long time friend noted how your day off yesterday was clearly needed and had obviously been well spent. “Thanks Scotty, where am I today?”

Scotty flicked through the screens on his PADD, “hmm, I’ve had complaints from the bridge about some panels and screens. Screens are freezing, buffering and panels are feeling warmer than normal. Go check them out and write me a report, some may need replacing,” he told you, sending you the info on your PADD.

“You got it, Scotty.” You said, saluting playfully and heading off to do the job you loved.


End file.
